Young children or toddlers who are relatively new to walking preferably wear shoes that are flexible, safe and comfortable. Shoe outsoles generally have grooves in their lower surface to enhance the flexibility of the shoes. In addition, lugs or inserts may protrude from the lower surfaces to enhance the traction of the shoe outsoles with respect to the walking surface. Moreover, the heel portions of shoe outsoles continuously absorb the shock of the wearer's heels striking the ground while walking.